Captivos Aquarum
by Caness
Summary: A humanoid version of the guys in the tank. O jeez, and they can sing, too. Part two is close, minna. So if you want it you better get on my ass. It's BloatxGurgle but they all have humanoid names, too. I think you smart folk can figure it out. Enjoy.


Title: C a P t I vO s A q Ua R u M (1?)

Author: Calipidder

Pairings: Blake (Bloat) x Gagaru (Gurgle)

Warnings: shounen ai content, humor, fluff, waff

Notes: This is for my friend Sa-chan, whom I love. Keep drawing me pics!

Summary: Gagaru has a crush on Blake, but can Blake cope with his roommate not only being gay, but lusting after him?

Disclaimer: It's so Disney/Pixar's not mine. All the names are Sa-chan's.

"Hey, mate-practice at 10, you say? We'll be there." Blake hung up the phone and glided back over to the couch to inform Gagaru. He was clutching a pillow to his chest and staring at the TV screen, absentmindedly running his fingers through his multicoloured hair every now and then.

"We got band practice at 10, dude, you gonna be up to it?" 'Garu simply nodded. "Good," Blake grinned and sat down next to his roommate, simultaneously elbowing him in the ribs. "What's on the tube, dude?"

"Watchin' Queer Eye," 'Garu said quietly as he leaned back against the couch. Blake snatched the remote up off the coffee table and changed it over to VH1. "Oi! I was watching that!"

"Yeah, you were, fag," he drew out the word cruelly. Blake stuck out his tongue and waved the remote about, Gagaru cringed.

"Do you have any idea how many germs are in the human mouth?" he made a face. Out of nowhere, he lounged at Blake, knocking him to the floor.

"Oof-Hey!" Gagaru wrenched the remote violently out of Blake's calloused musician's hands. Gagaru stuck out his tongue and smirked triumphantly. He sat back down on the couch, flipping it back to Bravo, and resumed his program. All Blake could do is gape and lie there on the ground. Gagaru was never so physical; this kid seriously thought he could get STDs by a totally platonic touch.

The minute Blake got up and sat next to 'Garu once again he got up and retreated into his room.

"Fuck," 'Garu whispered to himself. "What am I supposed to say to Blake? How long is this going to last? When is he going to figure out I was never germ phobic, and push me away?" He started to cry. "When did this happen? Oh, fuck, I need a cold shower." He took a deep breath, not bothering to wipe away his tears, and opened the door to the bathroom adjoining his and Blake's rooms. Gagaru squeaked-Blake had beat him to it. Blake was staring at him, seemingly concerned. He blushed and shut the door with a murmured apology.

He ran outside, long hair swaying behind him, never stopping until he had to stop for breath, then beginning again. He ran and ran not even realizing where he was going. Then he looked up. He was at "Fish Out of Water", a small town record store. He took a minute to breathe and walked in.

"Hey, 'Garu, what can I do ya fer?" 'Garu smiled.

"Hi, Bobby," he paused. "Got any Calm Justice?" Bobby full-out grinned.

"Trying to woo Blake with music again, bloke?" 'Garu blushed.

"You could say that."

"Right over here, got 'em all."

"I'll take their latest one, Bobby-boy." Bobby twitched.

"Sure thing, I'll put it on your tab."

"Thanks, see you at practice."

'Garu stuffed the cd in his jacket and skipped gaily home, thinking about his little encounter from earlier. Blake's bleach-blonde hair sticking to his forehead as the water slid down his irresistibly sexy body. 'Garu licked his lips, unknowingly sensual as he walked right into-

"Blake?"

"Gagaru."

"I'm so sorry about earlier.. I was sidetracked, and.." Blake silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I don't want to talk about that right now, can we just go back home and chill? Just pretend it never happened like always?" 'Garu offered a small, melancholy smile as they walked home together.

"Hurry, Blake! We're going to be late _again_ because of you and your stupid hair."

"My hair is not stupid! And you know how long it takes me to fix it!" Gagaru gave a tiny, broken sigh.

"I'll help." Blake felt a warm breath on his neck.

"Thanks, man," Blake said, handing 'Garu the hair gel. The breath hitched in his throat as he felt 'Garu's nimble fingers massage his scalp. He let out a small, involuntary moan. 'Garu started to panic; this was a regular occurrence, but it now seemed so _intimate_. He readjusted himself in his pants and carried on with the task at hand, barely breathing. He slicked his hands with the gel and brought his fingers up through Blake's hair-roots to tips, spiking it evenly. Blake practically purred.

"Ready to go?" Blake blinked widely.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing, dude." They got in the car and sped off to Debbie's in silence. About halfway there, Gagaru started getting all fidgety. "What's wrong with you, man?"

"I, uhh, stopped at Bobby's store t'day and, uhh, here!" He shoved the cd at Blake.

"Jesus friggin' Christ! It's the new Calm Justice cd! I love you, man. If I wasn't driving I'd so hug you right now. Fuck." He popped it in and they sang along in unison the rest of the way.

"Hi, guys!" Debbie gave them huge bear hugs. She was all caffeinated and ready to go. (She usually doesn't wake up until noonish).

They were setting up in Debbie's garage when Bobby showed up.

"Yo, blokes, sheila-how's it hangin'? Sorry I'm a bit late.."

"Quite alright, Bobby-boy. You got the music?"

"Definitely," he smirked knowingly.

"Ready?" Bobby clicked his drumsticks together. "And, a one, two, three four!" He gestured to Debbie, who ripped out this awesome electric solo. Debbie, in turn, gave Gagaru the cue to start. Blake started up his bass for the background, and 'Garu grabbed the microphone.

'_the one worthwhile thing_

'_my existence has taught me_

'_is how to hide what's inside_

'_for fear of prying eyes_

'_of weakness_

'_of insanity_

'_of vulnerability_

'_this is the package I'm sending you_

'_and I hope you never open it_

'_it's my life story'_

Blake gaped-these were **his** lyrics, the one's he told Bobby **not **to use. 'Garu elbowed him in the side. "That's you, dude," he whispered.

'_I don't sleep at night_

'_I watch you instead_

'_I haven't thought_

'_since you've messed with my head_

'_I can't focus_

'_I'd rather lie in bed_

'_and think about you_

'_and those things you said_

'_is it so wrong?'_

Then Gagaru started up again:

'_sealed away in the black box with me_

'_the box I've lived in since forever_

'_don't let me out!'_

And Blake did the chorus one last time, pouring out his very soul into it:

'_I don't sleep at night_

'_I watch you instead_

'_I haven't thought_

'_since you've messed with my head_

'_I can't focus_

'_I'd rather lie in bed_

'_and think about you_

'_and those things you said_

'_is it wrong?_

'_is it so wrong?_

'_this can't be normal!' _

Debbie ripped out another awesome solo. Blake and Gagaru shared a meaningful look.

"I'm gonna beat your ass up, Blondie!"

"Eep!" Bobby cried, taking a quick exit. Blake went to follow him when he felt someone grab his wrist.

"Hey, dude, let g-umph," The rest of Blake's words were muffled by Gagaru's lips.

Author's note: Ohoho, don't you just hate me now? CLIFFHANGER! Dun Dun Dun.. All though it'd be just my luck if you all were het-loving FREAKS lol


End file.
